Thoth, Scribe of Gods
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820688 |no = 8557 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 151 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 6, 10, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 77, 79, 80, 82, 83, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb3_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 25, 8, 25, 4, 25, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb3_totaldistr = 175 |ubb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = At the dawn of the world, there was but one Breath of life, and his name was Ptah. Before the young god laid an endless horizon of light and dust that sank into dark, loamy earth below. Astounded by this strange environment, a Thought crossed his mind, and the surge of magical energy coalesced before him—lo, a sphere of light. With the sun hovering above him, Ptah ventured bravely forth upon the soil, and he crafted its twin the moon when he was weary and in need of rest. After several days, Ptah felt a sense of responsibilty well up within his heart. Throwing out one hand, he Thought again, this time with purpose—and the grand and ancient land of Urzyma came into being. Guided and governed by the cosmic force of Order, the Architect fashioned the gods next, and each were granted a place according to the principles of Truth. Over the ages, his creations were seen as miracles to the first civilizations. As a being above even the gods they worshiped, they considered him to be the father of all things—a strict paternal figure who was often distant and contemplative, but left his legacy to his children to uphold with pride and honor. Once Ptah was satisfied with his work, he took only the goddess Thoth under his wing, so that the Word—later known to mortals as heka—may realize the Thought. When the mortal calling himself the God-King drew upon the forbidden knowledge of chaos and brutalized Urzyma in his quest to ascend beyond gods, Ptah vanished from the realms in disgust. No one, not even the gods, knows why Ptah abandoned them. Perhaps the cosmic force of Order had compelled him so, and yet, can any father truly leave his progeny to oblivion? |summon = Well done. Your keen eye for seeking mysteries has brought you to even my most secluded of temples. |fusion = A most curious bit of knowledge. Pray tell, where did you happen upon this? ...All right, keep your secrets. I'll find out sooner or later. |evolution = Gaze upon these sacred words, that your eyes may be open to Divine Truth! Behold—Heka! |hp_base = 6802 |atk_base = 2670 |def_base = 2391 |rec_base = 2458 |hp_lord = 9717 |atk_lord = 3814 |def_lord = 3416 |rec_lord = 3512 |hp_anima = 10834 |rec_anima = 3214 |atk_breaker = 4112 |def_breaker = 3118 |def_guardian = 3714 |rec_guardian = 3363 |def_oracle = 3267 |rec_oracle = 3959 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Thrice Great |lsdescription = 200% boost to Atk, 140% boost to max HP, 30% boost to critical hit rate of Water types, hugely boost Spark damage, enormously boosts Water elemental damage, 15% damage reduction from Fire, Water types & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 180% Spark, 225% Water elemental damage & 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage |bb = Moonflow Arbitration |bbdescription = 16 combo massive Water attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foes' max HP), damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge & purges LS and ES Lock effects from one random ally |bbnote = 10% chance of dealing 5% of foe's max HP, 50% chance to heal 25-30% damage, 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction, 15% crit and elemental damage vulnerability & 12% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 80 |bbmultiplier = 1200 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Soul-Record Unravel |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Water attack on single foe (or probable 5% damage of foes' max HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 4 turns, enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns & considerably boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 300% + 650% * HP / max HP, 10% chance of dealing 5% of foe's max HP, 220% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 225% Water elemental damage, 220% Spark & 14% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 21 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 21 |sbbmultiplier3 = 300 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Djar em Rekh |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Water elemental damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 4 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 4 turns & purges LS and ES Lock effects from all allies |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 500% Water elemental, Spark, and crit damage, 500% Atk/Def & 60% crit rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 27 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Qemahu Kharu |synergy = Mist |bondunit = Ptah, Master of Truth |dbbdescription = 50 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, Water, Light elemental damage, 100% damage reduction, damage taken boosts BB gauge, 80% KO resistance & purges LS and ES Lock |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 25 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 25 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 25 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 25 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Judge of the Rekhekhui |esitem = Cunei of Athum or Word of Athum |esdescription = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB when Cunei of Athum or Word of Athum is equipped, slightly boosts Water elemental damage and 35% boost to Atk, max HP for all allies & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 30% BC cost reduction, 20% elemental damage & 15% chance of taking 1 damage |evofrom = 820687 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 5 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 5 |omniskill3_1_desc = Spark damage boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2-5 BC |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerable additional damage reduction effect |omniskill4_1_note = 50% reduction |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 15 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 200000 |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = 25 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds huge boost to critical damage effect to LS |omniskill5_2_note = 180% boost |omniskill5_3_sp = 10 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds enormously boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill5_3_note = Fills 800 OD |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds 21 combo powerful Water attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP) to SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill5_5_sp = 15 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds Stealth on self boost own Atk for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 200% Atk |omniskill5_6_sp = 15 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_6_note = 100% chance of 40% vulnerability |omniskill5_7_sp = 20 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds great critical damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 150% boost |omniskill5_8_sp = 15 |omniskill5_8_desc = Adds critical damage boost for Water types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_8_note = 75% boost |omniskill5_9_sp = 10 |omniskill5_9_desc = Adds enormously boosts max HP effect to UBB |omniskill5_9_note = 55% boost |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Thoth2 }}